Betrayed By Unfaithful
by Hear-My-Scream
Summary: What if killing herself was the only way to relieve the death she is causing. She needed to protect her loved ones from everything but mainly herself. He sacrificed everything and she still betrayed him. IT HAD TO END. AND SO IT DID. Please read!
1. Unfaithful

What if the only way to stop herself, was to kill herself. She needed to protect her loved ones from everything but mainly herself. He sacrificed everything and she still betrayed him. It had to end.

Rated T for character death.

* * *

><p>Story of my life<br>Searching for the right  
>But it keeps avoiding me<br>Sorrow in my soul  
>Cause it seems that wrong<br>Really loves my company

I loved him with my entire heart; I had undying love for him. We loved each other and we've been married two years. He even came to live in the ice-capped waters, so far from his family, to be with me.

He's more than a man  
>And this is more than love<br>The reason that the sky is blue  
>The clouds are rolling in<br>Because I'm gone again  
>And to him I just can't be true<p>

He is strong, caring, loving, intelligent and yes, even childish, but that's what I love about him.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<p>

The look in his eyes every time I leave the house, leave him, wretches my heart every time I see it but he wont stop me, he loves me to much for that. I have betrayed him in the worst way possible. In the arms of another man.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<p>

I can't do it. I just cant. I know if I keep this up hell take his beloved sword and taint the obsidian stone crimson. I don't want that weighing on my soul, but I cant stop.

I feel it in the air  
>As I'm doing my hair<br>Preparing for another date  
>A kiss upon my cheek<br>As he reluctantly  
>Asks if I'm gonna be out late<br>I say I won't be long  
>Just hanging with the girls<p>

A lie I didn't have to tell  
>Because we both know<br>Where I'm about to go  
>And we know it very well<p>

I lie every time; I have no friends here never have. But I lie as if that will somehow ease the guilt.

" Don't go." He whispered, pleading, in my ear, his breath caressing my neck only increases the guilt.

" I'm sorry." I walk out the door and close it.

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<p>

"Forgive me." I whispered to the wind as I hear him screaming in agony that I caused. A single tear escaped my blue eyes, but I whipped it away and continued walking as the sorrowful wails subsided to sobs. My heart broke again as I didn't look back.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<p>

He was close to breaking I knew, but I still continued to leave him, I left him for another but I always returned. I think that was the only thing that kept him going, my return.

Our love, his trust  
>I might as well take a gun and put it to his head<br>Get it over with  
>I don't wanna do this<br>Anymore  
>Uh<br>Anymore (anymore)

I couldn't take it any more! It was destroying him and me. I took my dagger and stepped into the middle of town. Both of my lovers eyes widened as I pressed down on my wrist and pulled. Only one came forward, my husband Sokka, tears streaming down his face, mine too.

" I couldn't let you die because of me. I had to stop it somehow." Those were the final words I said before my spirit left the binds of its mortal body.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>And everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer (a murderer)<br>No no no no

I watched Sokka trudge home silently, mourning, from my place in the sky. He found the note I left on our bed. It Read:

_~Sokka~_

_Keep living without me.  
>I know that when you read this you'll be angry for not saying goodbye in person but I just didn't want it to keep doing this to you.<br>Every time I walked out the door I saw you die a little more inside.  
>I didn't want to hurt you anymore; I didn't want to take away your life.<br>I don't want to be...  
>A murderer<br>I love you Sokka and I always will._

Please never forget me when you love somebody else.

_~Yue ~_

" Forgive me please." I pled down to him "remember me always..." my voice faded

But he replied in a whisper "I wont forget you and I do forgive you. Wait for me Yue"

"Always." But he heard no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay this is my first fanfic but Enjoy Flames or whatever welcome!


	2. End

What if the only way to stop herself, was to kill herself. She needed to protect her loved ones from everything but mainly herself. He sacrificed everything and she still betrayed him. It had to end.

Rated T for Character Death

* * *

><p>Sokka cried. He became a nomard and was on the move constantly, he visited all of his old gang but never stayed. At night Sokka would go outside and stare at the moon.<p>

He stayed with his sister but when he saw her white haired 2-year-old he lost it. That night you could hear, in the distance, a pain-filled, sorrowful wail and the sound of someone plunging into the icy waters of the South. the body was never found, but the spirit was free.

His spirit entered a new world and Sokka reunited with Yue. They were together for eternity. Watching others on their old world. Sadly though, more than once she would go to others and leave him again. Though this time there was nothing he could do. So Sokka was still Betrayed by Unfaithful.


End file.
